Thoughts
by Lalita
Summary: {Complete} I actually had the nerve to post the final chapters... Please read and review! Oh, and go ahead and flame me- I know this is a piece of crap, but I leave it posted to remind me of how horrible my writing used to be. So knock yourselves out.
1. The Never Ever Of Reality

Thoughts  
  
  
  
By Lalita  
  
Disclaimer- We all know I own nothing.  
  
A/N- Hiead/Ikhny. I actually took one of my other stories and kinda messed with it. Sorry if my spelling or grammar is wrong.   
  
Tell me if you like it! Tell me if you don't! Tell me if I should continue!   
  
  
* Ikhny's Thoughts *  
  
~ Hiead's Thoughts ~  
  
  
  
Chapter One- The Never Ever Of Reality  
  
* Cold... *  
  
* Distant... *  
  
* Uncaring... *  
  
* Hatefull... *  
  
* Sinfull... *  
  
* Harsh... *  
  
* Cruel... *  
  
* Hard... *  
  
* Alone... *  
  
* Strong... *  
  
Ikhny's POV  
  
All these words describe him, yet they alone will never be enought to tell who he really is. He is all of these   
  
things, yet not, and he is something altogether entirely different and rare. He is my partner, if you could call our   
  
horrible relationship he has put between us a partnership. He is my pilot. He is, as much as I wish I could call him mine,   
  
Hiead.  
  
  
* Hiead... *  
  
  
  
~ Warm... ~  
  
~ Close... ~  
  
~ Loving... ~  
  
~ Innocent... ~  
  
~ Gentle... ~  
  
~ Kind... ~  
  
~ Soft... ~  
  
~ Loved... ~  
  
~ Weak... ~  
  
Hiead's POV  
  
All these words describe her, yet the alone will not, cannot be enough to ever tell who she really is. She is all of   
  
these things, yet not, and she is something wholly unique and special. She is my partner, if you could call this miserable   
  
relationship I have put between us a partnership. She is my repairer. She is, as much as I truly desire to call her mine,   
  
she is Ikhny.   
  
~ Ikhny... ~  
  
  
* Hiead... *  
  
Ikhny's POV  
  
Oh, how I fatasize of calling him my Hiead, my love, my hope, my life...   
  
But I am deluding myself, thinking he could ever care for me the way I do for him. Every time his evil glare filled   
  
with hatred lands upon me, I plummet into despair. I keep on leading myself into so much heartbreak, all to escape the truth.   
  
The hideous, rotten, terrible truth.   
  
* Truth... *  
  
  
~ Ikhny... ~  
  
Hiead's POV  
  
Restless, I can only dream of calling her my Ikhny, my love, my hope, my life...  
  
I know I am desperately clinging to my foolish fantasy, that she would one day love me in return. Yet every single  
  
time I look into your frightened, wide eyes I know I am a dolt and I am overwhelmed by sorrow that things had to be this way.  
  
I push you away, frantically trying to flee from the truth.  
  
The twisted, evil, horrifying truth.  
  
  
~ Truth... ~  
  
Ikhny's POV  
  
The truth, the reality of it all is simple. Simple, yet so painfull it seems to slice a blade right through my heart.  
  
The truth, the reality is...  
  
Hiead can never love me.  
  
He is my pain.  
  
My destruction.  
  
My death.  
  
And that is all he will ever be.  
  
Nothing, not anything in this cruel existance called life can change that.   
  
Ever...  
  
Hiead's POV  
  
The truth, the reality of it all so simple, not complex at all. It does hurt though, worse than even the most   
  
grievous of my battle wounds.  
  
The truth, the reality is...  
  
Ikhny can never love me.  
  
She is only my distraction.  
  
My obstacle.  
  
My death.  
  
And that is all I will ever allow her to be.  
  
Nothing and nobody in this damned existance of mine called life can change that.  
  
Ever...  
  
*~ Never... ~*  
  
*~ Ever... ~*  
  
End Of Chapter One 


	2. I Live For You

I Live For You  
  
by Jessica  
  
  
Disclaimer- Me no own nothing but the plot!!!  
  
A/N- Well, this is the 2nd chapter. A little warning- If you didn't like it before, don't read it again, because it is   
  
still pathetically OOC and the chapters are still messy. I basically just posted this for the hell of it. This was my first   
  
fic and I wrote it a long time ago but never posted it because it sucked. It still does. Well, just read it and review if you  
  
like it. Go ahead, flame me, but you'll just be wasting your time because I know how sad and wrong this story is!  
  
  
* Ikhny's Thoughts*  
  
~Hiead's Thoughts~  
  
  
  
*VICTIM has been defeated...*  
  
~VICTIM has been defeated...~  
  
*The war is over...*  
  
~The war is over...~  
  
*Zion is saved...*  
  
~Zion is saved...~  
  
*~What do I have left to live for?~*  
  
  
*Ikhny's POV*  
  
These thoughts run rampant in my head, and I am almost dizzy with shock. Our long battle, the battle for humanity, is over.   
  
And we won. I turn to see the other repairers celebrating gleefully with their pilots. I look for Hiead. He stands in the   
  
corner, in the shadows. He stands alone...Just like he always has...Just like he always will...  
  
  
~Hiead's POV~  
  
These thoughts run rampant in my head, and I am shocked with disbelief. Our long battle, the battle for mankind, is over. And  
  
we won. I look on distastefully at the other pilots joyfully celebrating with their repairers. I look for Ikhny. Our eyes   
  
meet, for a brief second. Then I turn away. I stand in the corner, in the shadows. I stand alone...Just like I always   
  
have...Just like I always will...  
  
  
*Ikhny's POV*  
  
Our eyes meet, for the most fleeting of moments, and my breath quickens. Then you look away, shutting me out, just like you   
  
always have done... I feel a pain at this, and an overwhelming despair. You walk away, walk away from me and the love we   
  
might have shared...  
  
  
~Hiead's POV~  
  
When our eyes met, I felt my heart pounding fiercely. And, afraid, I turned from the emotions I saw in your eyes as well as   
  
my own. I felt a pang stab my chest at this, and an unbearable sorrow. I walk away, walk away from you and the love we might   
  
have shared...  
  
  
*Ikhny's POV*  
  
I cannot help but follow you, down whatever path you have chosen. You may never be mine, but I shall always be yours...  
  
  
~Hiead's POV~  
  
You cannot help but follow me, and I cannot help but feel glad that you have. You may never be mine, but I shall always be   
  
yours...  
  
  
*I am yours...*  
  
~I am yours...~  
  
*You are mine...*  
  
~You are mine...~  
  
*We belong to each other...*  
  
~We belong to each other...~  
  
*~I live for you...~* 


	3. We Fit Together

We Fit Together  
  
by Lalita  
  
Disclaimer~ Nothing is mine.  
  
A/N~ The last chapter of a much to short and awful story. As I said before, it's still to terrible for words. But that's ok.  
  
Please read and review if you feel like it, and go ahead and flame me cus I deserve it for posting a complete and utter bad   
  
excuse of a story.   
  
  
~Hiead's Thoughts~  
  
*Ikhny's Thoughts*  
  
  
  
*Beautiful...*  
  
~You're so beautiful...~  
  
*Precious...*  
  
~You're so precious...~  
  
*You're mine...*  
  
~You're all mine...~  
  
  
Ikhny's POV  
  
I watch you in your gentle slumber. You are so different when you are not awake and alert. You almost look like a child...Though I know you, and your past, have not been   
  
seen through a child's eye...  
  
Hiead's POV  
  
I awaken to find you in a soft sleep beside me. You are not much different asleep than when you are awake. You look, perhaps, younger, much like a child...I know that  
  
you have spent your entire life in innocence, looking at the world through an innocent child's eyes...  
  
  
Ikhny's POV  
  
I open my eyes to meet the intense, crimson gaze of you, my lover. I smile gently, and tenderly push a stray silver strand of hair. You bury your head into my neck and   
  
draw me close. I sigh, completely happy and content, fulfilled in a way that only you can cause. You love me, even if you will not admit it to anyone, eve yourself...  
  
  
Hiead's POV  
  
Your lovely chocolate eyes meet my own. I love your eyes. They hold such warmth. You give a smile that melts my heart, and then you caress my face in such a manner   
  
that makes me thank the day I was born. I pull you into my embrace, gently stroking you brown hair. I will never let you go. Never. You fill my empty life with love and  
  
  
happiness, and you shall never leave me. I will not let you. Even if I will not admit it to myself.   
  
  
Ikhny's POV  
  
I snuggle closer to you, and whisper your name. You bestow a single kiss to my forehead, and I rest my head on your shoulder. I am amazed at how after so many years,   
  
we are finally together. We are complete opposites, yet exactly the same. We fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle...  
  
  
Hiead's POV  
  
You are even closer to me now, and my name is like the song of a nightingale on your beautiful lips. I press my own lips to your forehead, and it sends a tingle in my lips. I  
  
am utterly shocked at how we are finally together, after so many years of hardship. We are absolute opposites. You, for instance, are pure and wonderful beyond  
  
imagining. I, however, am cruel and ugly by comparison. Yet, somehow, we are also the same. We fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle...  
  
  
*Wonderful...*  
  
~So wonderful...~  
  
*Amazing...*  
  
~So amazing...~  
  
*Fantastic...*  
  
~So fantastic...~  
  
*~We fit together...~*  
  
End  
  
  
A/N~ So....That's it. No plot, no nothin. Seeing as I can't insult my work enough, go and flame me and do it for me. Gee, I have a very low opinion of my writing... 


End file.
